Locked In
by iska-omori
Summary: It all starts when Kendall and James get locked in the equipment closet at the local gym, and somehow they find themselves dating? Show!verse, not AU or real person fic (This summary is the absolute worst, but the story is good. Don't' believe me? Read the reviews :D )
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is a Kames fic. It is slash. It is fiction. None of this is real.

Just something I wrote while working myself out of a writers block.

Enjoy

* * *

"So we're really locked in here?" James asked.

Kendall's fist slid down the door, red and aching. He had been pounding on it for around 5 minutes. "Yeah, we're locked in and it doesn't seem that anyone can hear us."

Their teacher had decided to take them to the rec center down the street from the Palmwoods, for a day of play at the gym and in the pool. Kendall and James volunteered to put the equipment away. The door that was held open with an old rubber door stop fell from it's place when James knocked the ball bag into the door. The door inevitably closed and left them locked in the storage room in the gym. Kendall could have gotten pissed and blamed James for being clumsy and knocking the door closed, but that wouldn't do either of them any good. So he opted for pounding on the door in hopes that some passer by, or management, would find them.

Yelling, pounding and kicking the door got nobody's attention. To make matters even worse, their teacher had taken everyone's cell phone for safe keeping, and to make sure the students actually stayed active and didn't text the entire time. Which of course left Kendall and James phoneless. In other words, they were just going to have to wait until someone found them. Hopefully sooner than later because it was lunchtime and they hadn't eaten since much earlier in the morning.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" James asked. He took a seat on the floor by the large carts of various sports equipment. Kendall sat down across from him with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. Hopefully someone in our class will notice we've gone missing. It really doesn't help that Gustavo pulled Carlos and Logan out of class this morning to rehearse. They don't even know we're here."

"Well, we've got some time to kill. Want to play twenty questions?"

Kendall leaned back against a cart and narrowed his eyes. "You play dirty at that game."

"Oh come on. You just don't like it when I weasel the truth out of you."

"That's not what I meant."

James kicked Kendall's shins lightly. "Is too. Kendall secret-pants."

Kendall rolled his eyes at the childish nickname. "I'll only play if you promise to keep the questions rated pg-13."

"Fine, or we could play Truth or Dare. But we play by the rules that say you have to choose the opposite of whatever you last chose."

"Huh?"

James shook his head. "If I choose Dare, then I can't choose Dare again on my next turn. I have to choose Truth. Get it?"

Kendall nodded. No matter which game he got himself into, he was going to end up admitting things he would rather keep to himself. Sure, he could lie, but he would feel bad about it later. And this was James, one of his best friends, he most definitely wouldn't be able to lie to him. "Alright, we'll play Truth or Dare."

James rubbed his hands together in a mock villainous way. Kendall swallowed audibly. No good would come of this.

"I'll go first," James announced. "Truth."

"Uh, is it true that you made out with Camille?"

James pursed his lips. "Yeah. But! It was sort of an accident. We were caught up in the moment."

"You don't have to explain it to me, jeez. I choose, Truth."

"Is it true that you broke up with Jo just because she was moving?"

Kendall's jaw went a little slack. "Uh, yeah. She was moving to the other side of the world. We saw her off at the airport. I don't think a long distance relationship would work."

"I guess not. Dare."

Kendall tapped his chin, trying to think of a good dare that wasn't too awful. "I dare you to, smell my socks."

"Ew, Kendall, seriously?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Gross, take your shoes off."

Kendall slipped his shoes off and pulled his socks from each foot with an easy tug. He held them out for James to sniff, a smirk on his face. James leaned forward and took a small inhale. He gagged and slapped Kendall's socks away. Kendall laughed.

"You're turn and it's a dare. I dare you to lick a basket ball."

"I could get sick from that!"

"Do it!"

Kendall put his mouth to the side of the cart he was leaning against and stuck his tongue out. James crawled up next to him, putting his face right beside Kendall's and watching for the tongue on basketball contact. Kendall was hesitating, praying the ball wasn't that dirty. As if it had been washed, it was a public gym's basketball, it had never been washed. Who washed basketballs?

"Do it," James hissed, his breath falling over Kendall's cheek.

Kendall tapped his tongue against the ball and then pulled it back in his mouth. He looked at James and James didn't look satisfied. "Done," Kendall smirked.

"Shouldn't count, you just touched it."

"Well I'm not going to make out with it for christ's sa-" Kendall froze mid sentence as the light over head went out. "What the fuck?"

"Power saving lights most likely. They time out after a certain time in case they're left on."

"And the light switch is outside the doors."

James hummed.

Kendall shifted forward to stand up to search for another light at the same time James did. Then ended up colliding face first into each other. Kendall's lips were pressed to the corner of James's mouth and they both froze. After a few agonizing seconds, James fell back with a soft thud.

"I didn't know you were getting up," Kendall mumbled, no longer making an attempt to stand and just remaining seated on the floor. He could hear James shift and his arm bumped against the cart.

"James, say something," Kendall said, reaching a hand out into the pitch blackness to make sure his friend was okay. He grazed James's knee with is knuckles and then smoothed his hand flat over his thigh. "James?"

"I'm sorry," James whispered.

"I hit _you_. It's okay."

"No, it's really not okay," James said. He put his hand over Kendall's on his leg and pushed it off gently. "It's not okay."

"Dude, it was an accident. It's no big deal. I mean, it wasn't like I wanted to kiss you or something."

"Right," James said quietly, followed by a light chuckle.

"James, did you want me to kiss you?" Kendall asked carefully.

James didn't respond. He pulled his legs up to his chest and away from Kendall's reach. There was no way he was about to admit the crush he had on Kendall. It was silly. Just a phase. Kendall was his best friend and there was no way he was going to risk their friendship on something as pitiful as a dumb crush.

"James?" Kendall asked, his voice stern.

"I like you okay. Just drop it. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you saying you have a crush on me?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. Why I was never going to tell you. I knew you'd freak out," James said quietly.

Kendall sighed and crawled toward James in the dark. He found him to be closer than he originally thought. "I'm not freaking out, James. It actually explains a lot."

"What?"

"Well, you always touch me a lot, and you seem to confide in me more than you do with Carlos or Logan. I guess I just never thought it would be anything like a crush, but hey, it's cool. I'm kind of honored you have a crush on me."

James turned his head in the direction of Kendall's voice. "You're not bothered by the fact I'm bi?"

"Not really. I've kind of always known. You get just as many guys looking your way as you do girls and you flirt equally with both."

"This is really weird. I mean, we just sort of kissed and you're totally cool with it. Most best friend's would be freaking out right now."

Kendall reached his hand out and found James's shoulder after accidentally feeling up his pec. "I'm not most best friends, you should know that."

* * *

After a few minutes of silence James said, "It's my turn for truth or dare. I choose Truth."

"Is it true you want to kiss me again?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," James whispered. He turned to face Kendall head on. Well, what he thought would be head on. He reached out gingerly with his hands until they found Kendall's jaw line. Kendall made no noise in protest. "I dare you to kiss me," James said, leaned in and kissed Kendall's chin on accident. Kendall tilted his head downward to kiss James properly.

And just like that they were kissing. It wasn't anything too heated or involving tongue. James did test the waters a little bit and swiped his tongue over Kendall's close lips, but he wasn't requesting entrance.

They pulled away, both equally ending the kiss. James repositioned himself so he was kneeling between Kendall's open legs, back hunched over so he could press their foreheads together.

"I'm pretty sure I was supposed to do truth," Kendall chuckled.

"Whatever. So you don't think this is weird?" James asked.

Kendall shook his head slightly. "I think I've always sort of had a thing for you."

"Really?" the smile was evident in James's voice.

"Yeah, I just didn't notice until just now. I mean, you're perfect. You're my best friend, we know everything about each other. We've slept together and fought and we've seen each other naked. I dunno, I just feel happier when you're around. This just fits, it feels right."

James surged forward, kissing Kendall again. "I was so afraid," James said punctuating with a kiss. "Afraid to tell you I had a crush on you." He let the next kiss linger a moment longer and Kendall couldn't help but smile into it. "You had Jo, and I didn't think you'd ever think this was something you'd want. I'm not Jo, I'm not even a girl."

"No, you're definitely not a girl. Although the time you spend in the bathroom is absurd," Kendall said.

"I didn't even know you were into guys."

Kendall threaded his hands into James's hair. "I'm not really. I'm just into you."

"Are you sure this feel right? I mean, this is just so weird. Are you feverish?" James pulled away from Kendall and put his wrist to his forehead. It felt normal. "You're not just hallucinating? You're not imagining I'm Jo, are you?"

"No, James. It's you I'm talking to, not Jo. And I feel fine."

"Am I dreaming? I must have passed out in the storage closet."

Kendall pinched James's side and James yelped. "Not a dream."

* * *

A knock on the door of the storage room sent a shiver down Kendall and James's spines. The person knocked again and called out a muffled 'Hello'.

James scrambled out from between Kendall's legs as Kendall yelled, "Hey! We're in here, we got locked in!"

A jingling of key and the chuckle of an old man were a warm welcome to Kendall and James's ears. The door swung open and the janitor stood in the artificial light pouring through the door.

"I saw the door stop outside the door and figured I should check if someone was in here," the janitor said, flipping the overhead light on.

James helped Kendall to his feet and dusted his butt off. "Thanks."

"We bumped the ball bag against the door and closed it on accident," Kendall said sheepishly as he and James stepped out into the gym.

"Oh it's not the first time. Some of the trainers get stuck in here pretty often. Darn door stop, I need a new one."

"Yeah," James chuckled as the janitor closed the door.

"Have a good day, and don't get locked in anymore closets," the janitor said pushing his cart away and waving to the two teenagers.

As they were walking out of the rec center James started laughing to himself. "Hey, Kendall. Guess what."

"Uh, what?"

"We just came out of the closet."

Kendall snorted and punched James in the arm.

"It was funny!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" James asked just as they approached the front of the Palmwoods.

"Sure," Kendall smiled and grabbed James's hand. He pulled him into the lobby and waved at Bitters as they passed. A few people gave them a weird look, but mostly no one cared that they were holding hands. It wasn't unusual for something like that to happen. Especially not with how close the guys of big time rush were. But little did anyone know, that this was much more than their regular antics.

* * *

annnnn! The end~

Hope you enjoyed. Please review?

**(may be continued in a sequel...would be titled as (Sequel to Locked In)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. This is a Kames fic. It is slash. It is fiction. None of this is real.

**Hey guys, so I decided to make this a short series. So this will now be marked as incomplete and have mulitple chapters**

* * *

As far as first dates go, Kendall and James's first date was pretty boring and generic. It wasn't like they could do much without giving themselves away to their friends and family. It was decided between them that they would keep everything under wraps until they were sure how things would work out.

Kendall wanted to make sure that they didn't go too fast. Of course if the two of them didn't work out they could still be friends, but Kendall didn't want it to be awkward if that happened. So they decided on a 'trial period' of their relationship. The trial period included a minimum 3 dates, and a very minimal amount of kissing. Anything else would have to be discussed in detail and decided on between them.

If James had his way, he and Kendall would be holding hands in the lobby, making out in the elevator and doing god knows what in their room. But that's just how James was. He went into everything headfirst, heart first, and he would deal with the consequences later. Fortunately he had Kendall, the one who thought everything through first. Most of the time.

Kendall sat down on the black wire frame chair across from James at the Starbucks three blocks from the Palmwoods. There was a Starbucks right next door to the hotel, but that was way too risky. Although anyone who saw them would assume they were just getting coffee. Well, a smoothie in James's case. Kendall wasn't going to risk it, and played it safe.

"So, what should we talk about?" James asked around his bright pink straw.

"I dunno. How's your homework?"

"The same as yours, duh. Come on, is there anything that doesn't have to do with our everyday lives that we can talk about?"

Kendall took a drink of his coffee and held it in his mouth for a second, savoring the flavor. He had ordered a regular coffee with cream and two sugars. He had never been one for the fancy cappuccinos and lattes, a regular coffee was also easier to order. "I don't know, we know basically everything about each other."

"Well, yeah, we've practically lived together since we were like six. But you didn't know I was bi, and that's sort of big thing."

Kendall cocked his eyebrow. "Any more big secrets I should know about?"

James rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his smoothie. "What about you? Any dirty laundry or skeletons in the closet?"

"Don't make this about me just yet. You didn't answer me."

"I'm not going to spill my guts to you. You may be my best friend and "trial" boyfriend, but a guy has to have his secrets," James said, making air quotes over the word trial.

"Alright, fine. I've never had sex," Kendall admitted.

James sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Really? You and Jo never..."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Didn't come up," Kendall shrugged. He looked at the lid of his cup and traced a finger around the top, smearing some coffee around it.

James tapped Kendall's finger on the cup and then tapped him under the chin to look up. "Don't tell me it just 'didn't come up'. Something happened between you two. Want to talk about it?"

Kendall looked at James across the table and shook his head.

"Later?" James asked softly. Clearly this was a sore subject for his friend. It wasn't like Kendall to suddenly become closed off and quiet. Not that he was loud and open all the time or something. But closed off was definitely a side James didn't often see. Or want to see.

"Yeah, later."

"Okay. Well, I guess I've slept with someone."

Kendall perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, our first week here at the Palmwoods. His name was Jake or Jack, I don't really remember now. He wasn't here long, and I don't actually know where he went."

"Your first time was with a guy?"

James nodded.

"Wow, I really thought it was going to be a girl. You always seem to chase the girls, so I never thought-"

"That's was the point. I wanted you and everyone to think I was totally straight. I mean, California is a lot more accepting of gays and everything, but I wasn't ready for all the attention, if I got any. I also didn't want to but the band in jeopardy if Gustavo or Griffin had a problem with me being, well, me."

"I understand. I would have done the same. So was Jack or Jake good?"

"It was okay, it was fast, I topped, so it wasn't painful."

Kendall smiled nervously and drank the rest of his coffee. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about sex just yet?"

"Yeah. We should probably head back, Carlos and Logan will start wondering where we've disappeared to."

Kendall tossed his cup in a nearby trash can and James carried his smoothie back to the hotel with them, sipping it along the way. Kendall took the cup from James mid drink and tossed it in one of the cans outside the Palmwoods. "Discreet, remember?"

James smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The elevator doors stood open, only Kendall and James inside waiting for it to take them up to their floor. James pressed the button for the top floor and held down the door closed button until the doors closed and the elevator started rising.

"What was that?" Kendall asked and James moved away from the control panel.

"I read online that if you hold down your floor number and the door close button it will make the elevator go straight to your destination, no stops."

"Really?" Kendall asked with a small chuckle.

James nodded and said, "And it works on this elevator. I tested it as soon as I read about it."

"Cool."

"Well, we're going to the top floor, and we're alone."

Kendall rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss James, just a gentle press of lips.

James smiled as Kendall pulled away and laughed. "You know me so well."

"I don't think talking is your main priority when you alter an elevator for privacy."

James hummed and backed Kendall against the sidewall. He wrapped his arms behind Kendall's back and leaned their foreheads together. They had both agreed to no full on make out sessions no matter how much they wanted to, not until they were sure that they wanted to be more than just best friends.

"You're great," James whispered.

"And you're hot."

"Well tell me how you really feel," James said sarcastically.

"No," Kendall pushed James away easily. "I meant you're physically temperature wise, hot, and you were making me warm."

"But I'm still hot."

Kendall rolled his eyes. The elevator doors opened on the top floor and they stepped out. "Do you want to take the stair back down?"

"We could keep riding the elevator," James said.

Kendall bit his lip, watching the metal doors close. The light over the entrance lit up on the number 5 and the elevator was on it's way back down. "No, other people want to use it. We can walk downstairs."

James followed Kendall to the main stairs but when Kendall turned down a smaller hall leading to an unmarked doorway he stopped.

"I didn't say which stairs we were going to take," Kendall smirked. He opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped inside. "Coming?"

James entered the poorly lit stairwell and looked over the steel railing skeptically. "Service stairwell?" he asked.

"Yeah. Katie showed it to me."

"Hmm, useful."

"Yep," Kendall said grabbing James's hand and pulling him down the first few steps. According to Katie, the only person who ever used the service stairs was Buddha Bob, and he usually just used the elevators like everyone else. So the chances of them getting seen together were slim to none.

"What do you think you mom is making for dinner?" James asked casually. He rubbed his thumb over the top of Kendall's hand and squeezed it because he could.

"It's Friday."

"Fish sticks?"

Kendall smiled, "Of course it's fish sticks."

"Awesome."

* * *

annnnn! The end~

Hope you enjoyed. Please review?

**(this is being continued)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. This is a Kames fic. It is slash. It is fiction. None of this is real.

**Hey guys, so I decided to make this a short series. So this will now be marked as incomplete and have mulitple chapters**

* * *

"Have you guys noticed anything different about James and Kendall?" Camille asked sitting down on a chair next to Logan beside the pool.

Logan lifted his sunglasses and cocked an eyebrow. "Different how?"

"I dunno, they just seem to always be up to something. For like a week they've been leaving the Palmwoods without you and Carlos, I just thought it was weird."

"I didn't really notice. Gustavo's had Carlos and I in and out of the studio all week for recording. I guess someone knocked a cup of coffee on the soundboard while the flash drives with me and Carlos's recorded files for upcoming songs were plugged in."

Camille didn't hear half of what Logan was saying because she spotted James and Kendall crossing the pool area and heading for the lobby.

"...and so Carlos hit me with the speaker cover and Gustavo had us come home early today," Logan said. He looked to where Camille was staring and there was nothing there. James and Kendall had already entered the lobby and were out of sight. "Camille, did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, you and Carlos have to re-record some stuff and you came home early today," Camille said pushing herself up from the chair. "Talk to you later," she said hurriedly, jogging toward the lobby.

"Good talk?" Logan waved to Camille's back as she left him so suddenly.

* * *

"Second date. What are we doing?" Kendall asked. He found himself being pushed behind a wooden fence outside of a junkyard in response. "What the hell, James?!"

James put a hand over Kendall's mouth and pressed his face to the fence to see between the slats. "Camille has been following us," he whispered.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"When I stopped to tie my shoe earlier I saw her duck behind a bus stop bench."

"You're sure?"

James turned Kendall's head and pressed his face to the wood. Kendall peered through the gap in the wood and watched as people passed by. None of which were Camille. "Dude, she's not-"

"Look down the street farther, she's stopped and looking around. We disappeared, she can't find us."

Kendall turned his head and tried his hardest to see Camille. He spotted her standing in the middle of the sidewalk, hands on her hips. She threw her hands up and started back down the street toward the Palmwoods. "Why would she be following us?"

"Clearly she's on to us. Oh, and you're welcome. I just saved us from an awkward explanation of where we're going."

"Hey! You two! What are you doing?" an old mechanic yelled from a garage behind them.

James grabbed Kendall's arm and took off running down the street. By the time they slowed down, Kendall had to grab on to a tree to hold himself up because he was laughing so hard.

"Stop laughing!" James said through a laugh of his own.

Kendall caught his breath and pushed weakly at James's stomach. "Why did you just start an olympic sprint down the street? That guy wasn't going to chop us up into itty bitty pieces or something!"

"I got scared! Shut up!" James pushed Kendall into the tree he was holding on to.

"So what are we doing for our second date?" Kendall asked after a few deep breaths.

James pointed across the street at a restaurant with a sign over it written in chinese lettering. Below the characters were the words "Amazing Chen Chicken and Noodles".

"We're going to a chinese place?"

"They have good food. Well, that's what Lucy told me a few weeks ago."

Kendall shook his head and followed James across the street to the restaurant.

* * *

"Welcome to our restaurant!" two women cheered as James and Kendall walked in the chinese restaurant. "Take a seat anywhere, and someone will be with you in a moment," the older of the two women said.

James pointed to a booth close to the kitchen and Kendall nodded in agreement. They sat down and were brought a pitcher of water and two glasses. Kendall ordered chicken lo mien and a side order of egg rolls. James got a bowl of miso soup and a large order of crab rangoons.

"So, do you think we're going to work out?" James asked.

"Do you think it's going badly?"

"No, I just want to know what you think."

Kendall poured himself a glass of water and sighed. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"This is turning into a 'no you hang up, no you hang up' situation."

"Okay, okay, I guess I think it's going well."

"You guess?"

"James." Kendall crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "What is the problem?"

"I feel like I like you more than you like me. Like no matter what we decide to do with our friend relationship, I'm always going to feel like shit."

"James, you shouldn't-"

"Let me finish. I feel like if we call this off, if we decide this isn't for us, I'm going to be letting you down. As if I'm not good enough, and I couldn't give you what you wanted. Do you even know what you want? I mean, I've crushed on you for a while, and kept it pretty well hidden, but this is all new for you. You've never even looked at a guy in a more than friendly way before me. I'm afraid you're going to get scared and run, and I can't deal with that. I feel like I've fucked up everything between us in that stupid storage closet. Nothing is ever going to be the same, no matter how we want it to be."

Kendall reached across the table and grabbed James's hand. "James, I know what you're saying. And maybe I will call this off, maybe I'll get scared. Maybe everything can't be the same again. Trust me, I've thought about all of that in the past few days. But do you know what helps me get my shit together? The thought that you aren't some random guy, that you are my best friend, you will never hurt me or push me too far. Isn't the saying 'you should always fall in love with your bestfriend'? What if this works out, what if we were meant to be more? I don't want to lose that chance."

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" James asked, smiling and squeezing Kendall's hand.

Their food arrived and they talked about general stuff while they ate. They laughed over how Carlos and Logan had to record everything a second time for Gustavo because Kelly knocked a cup of coffee onto the soundboard. Although Kelly refused to admit that it was her, and claimed that it was definitely someone else.

James wanted to pack up his leftover crab rangoons but Kendall reminded him that there could be no evidence. For a second date it was ultimately successful, even though they were tailed by Camille and she might know more than they would like her to.

* * *

annnnn! The end~

Hope you enjoyed. Please review?

**(this is being continued)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. This is a Kames fic. It is slash. It is fiction. None of this is real.

**Hey guys, so I decided to make this a short series. So this will now be marked as incomplete and have mulitple chapters**

* * *

After the Camille incident, the guys decided it'd be best if they laid low for a while. So their third and final trial date was put on hold. But that didn't mean their relationship, sorry, 'trial' relationship, was completely on hold. They could spend time together when there was zero chanced of Camille interfering. The only safe place being the apartment when no one else was around, or just plain hanging out, no touching and minimal talking.

It was a bright sunny, hot, humid and over all miserable day to be outside. Accept if you wanted to swim, tan, or just hang by the pool. Which of course everyone and their mother's were at the pool. So many residents turned to using the pool, that Bitters divided the pool into two sides. He would let the people on one side get in the pool and blew a whistle every half hour for the sides to switch.

Kendall was not about to get in the pool with twenty or more people at one time. You couldn't even move around or play games in the water. So he relaxed in the shade of a palm tree by the lobby entrance. James laided out face down on a chair next to him in the sun. Carlos and Logan alternated between pool time and some bizarre form of frisbee which resulted in trying to avoid hitting residents, and diving into plant pots to retrieve the rouge disk.

"Sounds like Carlos uprooted another patch of Bitters' fancy grass," James mumbled into his pillow, head turned to Kendall.******  
**

Kendall looked up from his book about how to improve vocal techniques to see Carlos patting furiously at a leafy plant trying to get it to go back in it's pot. Bitters was making his way across the pavement to reprimand him. "Bitters is going to get him."

"He'll get away, like always."

"Probably. I don't see Logan, looks like he already ducked out," Kendall scanned the area for Logan and spotted him behind one of the picnic tents. "Nevermind, he's waiting for Carlos to hide with him."

James hummed in response and asked, "And Camille?"

"I have yet to see her. I wonder if she's at an audition."

"So we're in the clear to disappear to the roof or something?"

Kendall smirked and tucked his book in his cargo pocket. "Let's go."

* * *

James pulled his black tank over his head and pushed his sunglasses up on his head. He followed Kendall casually to the elevator and stepped in. No one else got on and he pressed the top floor button and held down to door close until they started moving. His usual trick.

The ride up was quiet, calm, casual. As 'just friends' as 'just friends' could get. Until Kendall pushed open the door to the roof and James was just as quickly back him against it, closing it in the process.

"It's been a week since I've done more than hold your hand," James said. He surged forward, crashing his mouth against Kendalls and taking his lower lip between his teeth.

Kendall got right with the program and threaded his hands into James's hair, knocking the sunglasses from his head carelessly. He let James wedge his leg between his own. James easily dominated the kiss and moved to Kendall's jaw and neck to lick gently at the skin. And Kendall let him do what he wanted, James was better at this anyway.

"No hickeys, James," Kendall hissed when he felt James bite down a little harder than usual on his neck.

James soothed the spot with his tongue. "I know, but I want to. Why can't we just come out and get this over with? We both know this is going to last a while."

"I don't know."

James stopped his assault to Kendall's neck and leaned back. His hand rested against the back of Kendall's head, pushed against the door. He stroked his thumb against the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "You still don't know if this is what you want?"

Green eyes met hazel and Kendall could practically see James's heart waiting to jump from the edge of a cliff, depending on his next words. "It's not you, it's me." In what world would that ever be the right thing to say? None, is the answer.

"I know we have one more date, but it's been so damn long. Now we've got to hide from Camille. Let's just decide now."

"James, I can't just-"

James let his hand slip from Kendall's head and he took a step back, separating them completely. "Everytime we're together like this you get cold feet, or I do. One of us starts to panic. We have to make up our minds."

"But I need time to think some more."

"No, Kendall. I need to know now. I literally cannot take this anymore. I love you more than anything and I have for a long time. You are my entire life, now I need to know if I should start digging into the gallon of vanilla ice cream in the back of the freezer, or if you feel the same or similar."

Kendall was suddenly aware of the fact they were on top of the Palmwoods. How high they were, how easily something bad could happen. He didn't have a fear of heights. Never in his life had he. But now all of a sudden it seemed like a big deal. Panicking. That's what he was doing. He was panicking about James and his mind was finding something to subdue the feelings for James. To distract him from the decisions he was being forced to make.

"I-I...James, I-" Kendall choked. Eyes wide. Internally he was waging a war against himself. One part was screaming all of his feeling for James, and confessing that he'd fallen absolutely in love over the past few weeks. The other part was yelling at him for not saying anything and making a fool of himself. And another third party was just pissed that he was losing his cool and he was supposed to be the calm and collected friend and this definitely wasn't like him.

"I get it, Kendall. You're too scared. So I'm going to end this right now. I can't take the stress of sneaking around, not knowing what we are doing here, hiding everything. So I'm going to put myself out of my own misery and call it quits."

"But James I want-"

James held his hand up and shook his head. "You may want to be with me, but part of you is saying otherwise. Which means you don't actually know what you want. I'm sorry, Kendall. I love you, but I have to do this." James pulled open the door leading back into the Palmwoods and Kendall stood behind it at a loss for words, kicking himself internally for not stopping James from going.

James stood for a moment, door open, staring at Kendall. Kendall wanted to step forward to grab James and tell him not to go, but he ended up awkwardly shuffling and his arms didn't move. James held the door with one hand and leaned past it to kiss Kendall's cheek and whisper, "Find me when you've made up your mind." Then he was gone and the door was closing.

* * *

Kendall spent close to an hour on the roof trying to figure out why he choked. Why he didn't say anything. Why he was still unsure of what he wanted with James. It was all there, laid out in black and white in his mind. All the facts, all the feelings, everything. And it all pointed to James. But something was holding him back. Something being James was his best friend.

He banged the back of his head against the door and yelled out in anguish. He flicked pebbles across the roof, hit a ventilation pipe a few times. It wasn't doing anything for him though, the pebbles wouldn't solve his problems. He picked up James's sunglasses from where he'd knocked them from his head earlier. He brushed his pants off and opened the door to go inside.

Kendall carefully avoided James for the rest of the day, even going as far as saying he wasn't hungry at dinner and ducking into his room early. He laid awake for a long while, thinking about everything that could go wrong or right with James.

Logan came in eventually and got into his bed without a word to Kendall. He assumed he was asleep since Kendall's back was to the door. It wasn't like Kendall to skip dinner and go to bed early. He was usually the one to stay up the latest out of the four friends.

* * *

Once Kendall was sure Logan was asleep, his snores were a sure fire way to tell, he crawled out of bed and tiptoed to the door. He slipped out of the room and pushed his ear to the door beside theirs. Carlos' muffled snores filled the room and Kendall turned the doorknob quietly. He inched into the room through the barely open door and closed it with minimal noise.

James stirred in his sleep, kicking his blankets away from his feet so they stuck out. "Kendall, please," he mumbled, snuggling his face into his pillow.

Kendall frozen, back against the door, breath hitched in his throat. He crossed the room and got to James' bed before he stepped on something that may have been a hairbrush and yelped. His hands flew to his mouth and he waited for the "what are you doing in here?" from carlos or James, but it didn't come.

James's hand came out from under the blanket and tugged at the bottom of Kendall's shirt. Kendall leaned down and James opened his eyes and smiled. "You couldn't have waiting until morning for this?" he asked, his voice deep and rough with sleep.

"No," Kendall whispered.

"What's the verdict?" James asked. He carded his hand through Kendall's messy hair, eyes locked onto green ones in the dark.

"Would I be in here if I wasn't bringing good news?"

"Don't be an ass."

Kendall smiled as James dragged him down for a kiss.

"Sleep with me," James said. He pulled the covers back for Kendall to get on the twin size bed with him.

"But Carlos, remember?"

"Kendall, we're together now. We're going to have to tell them some time."

"But do you think finding us in bed together is the best way?"

James pulled Kendall down onto the bed and covered him with the blanket. "We're fully clothed, we aren't having sex. I think it'll be easier than working up the courage to tell them."

"Alright," Kendall said. James turned on his side, threw his arm over Kendall's waist and pulled him close. Kendall turned his head to the side and kissed James quickly. "Goodnight."

* * *

annnnn! The end~

Hope you enjoyed. Please review?

**(this is being continued)**


End file.
